Hold it Against Me
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Jean houses feelings for Armin, and can't help but wonder if maybe Armin feels anything for him in return. Despite Mikasa and Eren's overprotective stares, he manages to arrange a meetup with the blonde, which quickly turns into an unintentional, though blunt, confession. T for swearing. Slight Marco x Jean angst included.


**Since watching SnK, I'm mostly trying to focus on oneshots for it considering I'm already working on a billion other multichapter stories that may or may not ever get finished. Haha, at least this way I can't just leave it incomplete. I hope you all like it! I love Jearmin far too much not to contribute to it! Though this is my first time writing Jean, so I'm so sorry if I didn't do a very good job with him.**

**Pairing: Jean x Armin with slight Jean x Marco**

**WARNING: Yaoi and some cursing. If you don't like, please don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own the song used in this fic.**

* * *

_Hey, over there_

_Please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare_

_But you're winning_

_And they're playing my favourite song_

_So come here, a little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear_

_Little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_- Sam Tsui (Original by Brittany Spears)_

* * *

It almost felt as if Jean's heart may very well burst right through his chest. It hammered, growing even more rapid with each passing second as he could feel his nerves swirling in the pit of his stomach. It almost felt as if he were being eaten alive by them. His palms were starting to clam up, and the slight blush that stained the skin of his face was undeniable.

How much longer would this last? Or how much worse would it become once he found himself face-to-face with the very person who left him in such a state?

"Christ, you can do this, Jean," he muttered to himself, protesting against the thoughts in the back of his mind that tempted him to forget the whole thing. He wouldn't let himself pussy out – not when he'd already gotten this far. It'd been like going through a den of wolves just to try and get Armin Arlert – the boy who's presence he anxiously awaited – to come and meet him in private like this. If he could come up with the excuse, 'Hey, Armin, could you help me with one of my reports? You're smart, and I'd really like your opinion or whatever' as both Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman watched him with looks that could kill, then he figured he could do just about anything.

Jean took a deep breath, inhaling and then exhaling and then inhaling again as he sat down on the bench near the large tanks that supplied them with the gas necessary for their 3D-maneuver gear. The supply room was completely empty, with the exception of himself. He figured it was private enough considering things had been quiet behind the walls as of late, and that the Scouting Legion still had a few days to prepare before their most current expedition. If anything, the odd person may walk in on them.

"Maybe he's not coming?" Jean concluded, not quite sure if he was relieved or incredibly discouraged at the thought. Regardless, he refused to budge, his sweaty palms gripping at the edge of the bench he sat upon. A single leg jerked up and down repeatedly through a mix of sheer nerves and impatience. "Did something pop up?" The possibilities were endless. Anything could have happened. Maybe Eren and Mikasa had talked him out of it? Or maybe Corporal Levi had requested something of him suddenly? Or maybe -

"Jean?"

The room was quite large, and the echo of his name was impossible to miss. His head jerked up, searching for the source of the familiar voice that sent his heart fluttering.

"A-Armin! Over here!" Jean stood, waving Armin over once he caught sight of him standing uncertainly on the other side of the room.

The blonde smiled once their eyes locked, any doubt vanishing from him as he approached. "The supply room's pretty creepy when it's this devoid of people, isn't it?" He giggled.

"I don't even know what 'devoid' means," Jean chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Great. He didn't seem awkward at all. The words had simply slipped out without his meaning to, despite the fact that he knew very well what 'devoid' meant. _**Awesome**_ - his anxiety was making him say stupid things. Armin would think he was a loser!

Armin returned the shy look, appearing sorry that he'd worded his sentence that way at all rather then take the simpler route and explain the word's meaning. "Sorry," Armin averted his eyes for a moment, the slightest blush lighting up his flawless cheeks. Jean couldn't help but find it kinda cute. "Umm, but this is a pretty weird place to analyze a report, don't you think?" Jean watched as his baby blue eyes wandered the desolate space around them curiously, as if searching for the reason for their being there.

Once those vivid orbs found their way back to him, Jean whipped his golden-tinged gaze away, uttering, "About that... I'm sorry but I lied about that. Really, I just wanted to get you away from your overprotective friends."

Armin blinked at that, a furrow appearing in his brow. "Do you mean Eren and Mikasa?" he asked gingerly. The strangest feeling began to overcome him – warning him that something about this whole meeting wasn't quite right. Something was up, and Armin wasn't sure whether he had a good feeling about it or not just yet. More then anything, confusion had planted itself within his mind at Jean's words. Why would he lie just to get him away from Eren and Mikasa? It wasn't even as if they were close friends or anything. They'd spoken rarely, and sometimes Armin would have to break up a fight between him and Eren... But other then that, he couldn't remember doing anything as of late worthy of Jean's unexpected attention.

Jean nodded his head , his movements shallow as he continued to stare at his feet stupidly, "Y-yeah. They're really possessive of you, huh?"

"I don't know if that's the correct term for it..." Armin stated quietly, a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

_'Oh my fucking God, Jean. Way to make him feel awkward! He looks unimpressed as shit! What am I even thinking? There's no way Armin's gonna be interested in me.' _

Tongue-tied, all that Jean could do was let his eyes flicker from the blonde back to his feet multiple times. He could feel blue eyes piercing him, increasing the rate of his heart in the process. He (or so he believed) knew better than anybody that Armin wasn't naive or stupid. Armin was the most intelligent person he'd ever met. He was most likely already more then aware of Jean's stupid feelings towards him. That thought only made his already self-conscious thoughts that much worse. He thought his heart might explode.

Reluctantly, Armin broke the silence between them, cocking his head to the side slightly as he asked, "So... if this isn't about you needing my help for anything, _what is this about?_"

Jean only felt more stupid at the smaller boy's careful tone of voice. Jean may have been blunt to the point where one might not think so, but he was far from being dimwitted himself. He could tell without a doubt that Armin was being skeptical. He'd already figured it out. _'If that's the case, then what the hell do I have to lose?' _Why not just blurt it all out? "Armin," he began, forcing himself to meet the blonde's blue eyes and then stay fixated there. He waited until he was absolutely positive that he had Armin's full attention before continuing. "I think I kinda like you."

Armin blinked up at him, surprisingly keeping their eye-contact intact. Jean couldn't bring himself to look away as he took in every feature on Armin's face, hungry for any sort of reaction. Any reaction at all. But Armin seemed to hesitate, speaking breathlessly as the lightest shade of pink rose to the surface of his cheeks. That alone made it obvious that Armin was more then aware of what Jean meant. Despite that, Armin played dumb. "If you want to be friends, you just need to say so."

Jean couldn't restrain the quiet, nervous laugh that escaped him, "Heh, friends, huh?"

That was more then enough to satisfy Armin's suspicions. His widened gaze shied away quickly, and his blush intensified as the only word he could seem to muster left his parted lips, "Oh."

Swallowing thickly, Jean managed to retain his courage, barely capable of breathing as his entire body stiffened and his orbs remained on the blonde before him. "Do you like me too?"

Armin found himself jumping slightly at the sudden, bold question. Jean had definitely caught him off guard, and he couldn't help but regret coming here to meet him at all. It wasn't that he didn't necessarily feel anything for the brunette... It was just... the unfamiliar situation was making him feel beyond uncomfortable. Was Jean basically asking him out? Because that was what it sounded like. And to be honest, the suddenness of it all left Armin grasping at straws. How was he supposed to respond?

Besides. Didn't Jean have a thing for Mikasa!? What, had that been some sort of phase? Did that make him a phase too?

"...I-I've never really thought about it," Armin forced a small, nervous smile, but he could feel his body beginning to tremble. Would Jean notice? Would he interpret it as a good thing? Or a bad thing? Armin didn't want him to do either, considering he wasn't even sure how he himself felt about all this. The last thing he wanted to do was give Jean false hope, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt his feelings. And what about his own feelings? How could he determine them when he'd never even been given a chance to consider them? His head was beginning to spin, filling itself with far too many worries and thoughts.

Narrowing his eyes, Armin peered up at Jean, "Are you positive this isn't another Mikasa thing?" If it was only temporary, then there was no way he even wanted to _consider_ pursuing a relationship with somebody so fickle.

Jean sighed, his bluntness taking the better of him as he stated quite casually, "The truth is, I just wanted to bang her."

Armin pressed his lips together at that, feeling both awkward and a little bit agitated considering Mikasa happened to be one of his best friends. It wasn't something that he wanted to hear, especially from somebody who apparently felt something for him now. It was actually a tad bit disappointing. Armin could feel it as his heart sank at the thought that Jean wanted nothing more from him as well.

Perhaps Armin wasn't the most experienced guy around, but that didn't mean he lacked hopes and dreams that revolved around future partners. If somebody was going to be fond of him, then he wanted them to adore him for _him_. Not for his body.

Armin took hold of his own hand, fidgeting as he gazed up at Jean timidly, his voice but a breath once he spoke. "... And what about me?"

"No," Armin noticed as Jean's eyes formed a serious look within them, his eyebrows knitting together as he protested intensely, "I'd want to take it slow with you."

Taken aback, Armin couldn't deny the way his chest fluttered underneath Jean's determined stare; or the way he'd spoken to him so... genuinely. It felt as if his breath had caught in his chest as he could feel his face begin to heat up the longer he returned Jean's fixed gaze. But it would take much more then sweet-talk to convince him of anything. Right. There was no way such cheap talk was enough to satisfy him. "Jean, what do you even like about me?" Armin found himself asking, the vivid colour in his face paling as a seriousness of his own dominated his features. Though the slightest hint of curiosity danced in his eyes as he narrowed them once again.

Do or die time.

Jean was delightedly surprised when the traits he admired most in Armin automatically bubbled to the surface of his mind at the question. Despite the fact that he turned into a bashful, stammering idiot when he was around those he adored, he didn't even need to think about it. He opened his mouth to respond eagerly, excited as the words left his mouth. "You're smart. And kind..." the brunette paused, adding as a delicate blush found it's way back to his face, "You're also pretty cute."

Perhaps the smaller boy looked rather embarrassed, but there was absolutely no way Jean regretted having those words leave his lips. Especially now as he watched Armin's face flush underneath him, his blue eyes still fixed on his own. Whatever it was that swam in those sparkling eyes, Jean couldn't resist. It was as if they were just asking him to do what came next.

Gulping for the both of them to hear, Jean slowly extended an arm out to cup the side of the blonde's heated face within his palm. The touch seemed to make Armin freeze up underneath him, his eyes wide as he held his breath. Armin finally flinched slightly as the taller boy traced his thumb across the surface of his flushed cheek until finally he took hold of the blonde's chin and began to lean in towards him.

Armin's mind raced in a panic, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the heat in his face intensified to the point where he was surprised he hadn't burst aflame just yet. In a moment of confusion and panic, Armin wildly raised both of his hands, using them to shield his unprepared lips from the attempted kiss. Jean, who's eyes had already fluttered shut, planted a soft kiss on Armin's knuckles, his eyes snapping open in what could only be disorientation.

_'Wha-!? Those aren't Armin's lips! Oh god, what the hell am I kissing then? Don't tell me I got so nervous that I missed or something! Fuck! You're such a loser, Jean!' _

Jean pulled back, looking over the flustered blonde who was now using his hands to hide his reddened face. Armin hadn't even realized what he'd done, and now he couldn't help but feel so stupid! What a childish response to a kiss! Armin was so embarrassed that he could have died right then and there.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jean began, fumbling his words as he scratched at the back of his head, a blush of his own consuming his face. "I shouldn't have done that..."

Armin shook his head vigorously, refusing to remove his hands from his steaming face as he stammered in a muffled voice, "N-no! No... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It just happened automatically!"

Despite his words, Jean still couldn't help but feel responsible. Whether Armin had meant to react that way or not, the fact that he had proved that he wasn't comfortable. He felt so stupid for trying something so foolish! Of course Armin would feel pressured or uncomfortable about something so sudden like that!

"Oh my god... Um, no, you don't have to apologize. You must feel so awkward right now," Jean began to speak his thoughts aloud, taking a step back from the blonde as his gaze lingered on his shuffling feet. He'd definitely screwed up now. That was more then evident. Armin would most likely never speak with him again, let alone look him in the eye. "You can just go if you'd like. I mean, you probably don't even like me." Jean paused, wincing at his own words. What? Was he trying to start a pity-party for himself? And right in front of the blonde who he'd lost any chance of ever dating. Any respect that Armin had housed for him before was most likely already drained. He was pathetic. "God, I'm so fucking blunt!"

"I'll think about it."

Armin had spoken so suddenly in Jean's moment of internal crisis, that it took him an extra moment to process that the blonde had spoken at all. He opened his mouth to apologize to the blonde once again for being such a blockhead, when abruptly, he processed Armin's words, snapping his head up to meet Armin's soft facial features. The brunette's eyes filled with hope as he gasped out hastily, "W-what?"

"Can I have some time to think about it?..." Jean noticed the way Armin's eyes drifted to the side, the cutest pink flush staining his cheeks.

_'What!? Time to think about it? About going out with me? Seriously!? Holy shit!' _

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Jean beamed, his chest beginning to flutter as he was overtaken by ecstasy. He couldn't even come to explain how happy such a simple, yet promising question made him. He was overflowing with those sorts of feelings to such an extent that he wasn't even capable of imagining the outcome where Armin rejected him in the end, making the rejection that much more painful.

Despite Jean's optimism, Armin's voice was quiet and brimming with shame once he spoke next. "I'm sorry that I'm being so childish about this..." he hesitated, rubbing at his arm, "But... I've never really liked anybody before. Until now, I've never even been confessed to. So you can only imagine how inexperienced I am with this sort of thing..."

"Don't tell anybody about this," Jean scratched at his cheek with his index finger shyly, colour returning to his face. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but it just kind of left the safety of his mouth in hopes that it would at least help Armin feel better. "But... I'm a virgin." The brunette tilted his head to the side, his eyes flickering up and down Armin's smaller figure, "You too then, I guess?"

Armin pressed his lips together tightly at that sudden, unexpected revelation. That... wasn't exactly what he'd meant, but he figured that it was Jean's weird way of trying to be sweet, maybe? Jean hadn't always been the smoothest of talkers. That, or the purest of minds either. Not that Armin, regardless of his innocent appearance, made it into such a category himself.

"Ummmm..." Armin tried to appear nonchalant, but wound up sounding the slightest bit sarcastic – his face still hot and only growing hotter at Jean's latest comment, "Like I said: I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Right!" Jean nodded his head quickly, cracking an uncertain smile. When Armin continued to stand before him, unmoving, his blue eyes still unfocused on the taller boy, Jean couldn't keep from allowing for his hopeful orbs to linger on the blonde – swallowing thickly as he felt obliged to reach out and touch him. He wanted so desperately to feel his soft skin beneath his fingertips. He wanted to help him feel comfortable, though wondered if maybe he'd only make things worse like he'd almost done previously with his desperate attempt at a kiss.

He managed to resist any further temptation – though it was dreadfully painful to do such a thing with just how cute the blonde looked right then.

Jean rubbed his palms over the surface of his pants nervously, golden orbs continuing to flicker over Armin's form as he stuttered awkwardly. He could feel his heart rate thumping through his chest yet again, butterflies beginning to dance within his stomach more wildly. "Uh... Ummm, yeah! So I guess I'll let you go!" he forced a chuckle, trying not to seem too disappointed with his own words, "You know, to clear your head and stuff! Just..." he was reluctant, his mind beginning to fog at the mere thought of receiving an answer from Armin. The wait would kill him. "...get back to me whenever you make up your mind!"

Armin nodded his head, spinning on his heel as he turned his back on the taller boy. Jean thought that maybe he was desperate to get away from him as he began to leave without uttering a single word back to him. But then again, he _had _encouraged the other to leave so that he could think his decision over with a clear mind. His heart shouldn't have sank the further Armin became, his footsteps filling Jean's ears in the vast, desolate space.

But then Jean's spirits lifted as Armin turned his head back to look at him from a few feet away, a smile caressing his lips. "You know, I don't mind it that you're blunt." He paused, his blue orbs warm. "It isn't necessarily a negative quality to have. Actually, there's a lot of people who are probably envious of it. I bet there's also a few people out there who'd need a partner like that – somebody who wouldn't hesitate to tell them how they feel. I think... somebody like that would be an ideal partner for those who happen to be unsure of themselves. Maybe it would keep their worrying to a minimum, due to the fact that they could trust their partners to speak up."

"H-huh!?"

Had Armin just complimented him? If he'd been red-faced before, he didn't even know what to call the heat in his face now! He was shocked that steam hadn't begun emanating from his skin, he was feeling so incredibly hot! He had to fight off the urge to cover his face with his hands, embarrassment overwhelming his entire being. Instead, he stood a tad bit too stiffly, his shoulders tense as he spouted out whatever came to mind. "Y-you really think so? I mean, of course it is, right? I've always been proud of it! Who wouldn't be? It's best to speak your mind! Otherwise, how do you expect to get what you want?" He couldn't restrain the nervous, embarrassed laughs that left him the longer he went on, knowing in his gut that he should just shut up. But yeah. That simply wasn't Jean.

But regardless of his arrogant demeanour, it wasn't often that others spoke good things of his big mouth. Marco had said something along those lines once, which made Jean overflow with joy by the reminder. Though it also made him feel a little bit sad.

"It gets you into a lot of trouble though, doesn't it?" Armin raised an eyebrow, a sort of playful smirk playing over his lips, "_But..._" He emphasized the word, pausing dramatically as his teasing eyes lingered on Jean. The sexy look – or so was how Jean saw it – made him feel a little bit less melancholy as it helped to distract him while also reminding him that Marco would want him to be happy, and that he and Armin were very different people. It wasn't as if his adoration for Marco was being redirected. It was okay to feel for the blonde, right? He had nothing to feel sad about. Though it wasn't as if he'd forget about Marco either...

"Jean?" Armin blinked, any hint of his flirtatious facial features melting away as he looked Jean over, feeling that something about him wasn't entirely right. Had he gone too far being playful like that? Had he hurt the taller boy's feelings, maybe? If he'd only had the chance to finish what he was about to say, maybe things wouldn't be this way? He was certain that what he wanted to say would delight the brunette, so at least he still had that up his sleeve.

"I'm sorry if I was being kind of mean," Armin left his spot several feet away, approaching Jean instead. He tilted his head at him, a worried look in his bright, blue eyes.

Jean's eyebrows furrowed at that, wondering what the hell the blonde was going on about. Mean? How had he been mean? "What? What are you going on about? Aren't you gonna finish what you were saying?" Perhaps his thoughts had drifted to Marco for a moment, but even so, how could he not give the majority of his attention to the blonde who'd been teasing him so -

Jean blushed at the mere memory of the look in Armin's eyes. That, and he had to admit, Armin's words had him feeling curious. What was it he was going to say to him?

"O-oh," Armin flushed, wondering how he was supposed to continue now that his mustered confidence had been abandoned. He smiled shyly, "Sorry. You just looked sad. So I wanted to make sure... Ummm," he pressed his lips together, feeling the way his lip quivered before biting at the inside of his mouth to hopefully steady it. "Umm," a cute, nervous laugh came from him as he brought both hands over his chest, forcing himself to look Jean in the face. It seemed he at least owed him that much after ruining the moment like that suddenly over his knack to over worry – as usual. "_But..." _Armin reclaimed the spot he'd left off at, trying to imitate his look from before, though he wound up laughing a bit in the process which only made him end up looking more cute than anything. At least Jean thought so. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to reach out and touch him so badly, rub his thumb over the surface of Armin's pink cheeks ; outline the blonde's jaw as he felt the vibrations of Armin's laughter run up his hand.

"But?" Jean raised his eyebrows playfully.

"You being blunt may get you in a lot of trouble..." Armin began, a slight shake in his voice, "But... Uh... I think that it also makes you very brave. I mean, a lot of people would have difficulty confessing their feelings the way you did today. I guess I can't help but really respect that. So... um... about me clearing my head and leaving you to be eaten alive by your nerves as you drive yourself into insanity and such : I wanted to let you know that you being blunt just granted you a date..." the blonde added quietly, swallowing rather thickly, "That is, if you'd take me..."

Jean's nose scrunched up and his eyebrows knitted together in a heap of confusion. But as the surprise from it all began to settle, he held his breath and the fascination of it all began to overwhelm his thoughts. His mind raced, and to be entirely honest, he felt as if he wasn't even capable of functioning. If he tried to speak right then, it would escape his lips sloppily, and most likely sound very, _very _distorted. But all the while, how could he not express each and every astounding emotion that surged through him? He could hardly even process what exactly he was so ecstatic about. Had Armin offered to be taken out on a date? A DATE!? Did that mean they were dating? Was Armin saying yes? It sounded more like he was willing to test the water. But whatever! Armin had said yes, even if it was only temporary.

"So you're _**not**_ gonna think about it first?" was the only breathless comment that left the paralysed boy's mouth.

"I figured it'd be easier if you were to impress me and then persuade me, rather then having me spend my time contemplating something I've never even experienced, nor understand. I only know through what I've read in books, but a book can't tell me whether I have," Armin paused for a moment, trying to word himself carefully, " ... an attraction to somebody or not."

Jean refused to crack a smile just yet. He swallowed thickly, a bead of sweat appearing over his brow as he asked in all seriousness, "Does that mean... we're going out?"

"That depends," Armin gave him a challenging look, that same playfulness from before twinkling in his eyes, "You better make this date count, Jean."

The brunette stood silent for a few moments, unable to tear his eyes away from the blonde before him. It was becoming much too difficult to extinguish temptation when Armin kept staring at him like that. He had to ask, even though he knew it was probably the stupidest thing he could do. But once he'd made up his mind, it was impossible to keep the question from leaving his parted lips.

"Ummm, Armin..." Jean spoke quietly, licking at his dry lips before continuing, yet another blush consuming his features. It felt as if he'd been pink-tinged for 90% of their conversation, at least. "Is it okay if I try and kiss you again?"

He'd screwed up with that once already. He really didn't understand what he was doing.

The sudden question seemed to take Armin by surprise, as he happened to jump ever so slightly, his eyes widening. Even so, it made Jean's heart skip a beat as he watched Armin's blonde head slowly nod up and down, the boy's hands squirming as they met, clinging onto one another tightly. "I don't usually allow kisses until after the first date," Armin took a step closer to Jean, peering up at him. His eyebrow had been raised playfully yet again, but the shyness was still painfully visible, regardless.

"Really?" Jean mimicked the boy's clever tone and facial expression, extending his arm out so that his fingers could delicately caress Armin's locks of blonde hair. He tucked a piece behind his ear, drifting across the surface of his flawless cheeks. His skin was warm underneath Jean's fingertips. He leaned in closer with each word that left his mouth until he could almost feel Armin's lips against his own. The blonde's breath tickled him."Because I thought _this _was going to be your first ever date?"

Armin opened his mouth to respond, but merely found himself giggling, though it was hardly even audible considering their words had become whispers as they'd neared one another. Armin's eyelids had already begun to automatically shut when Jean closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips against his own as he could feel Jean's hand grasp at his hip. The other one remained cupped on his cheek.

Armin's own hands found themselves around Jean's shoulders as his blush intensified, the sensation against his lips so foreign yet so... It was something Armin hadn't experienced before – his first kiss. He could feel it as his mind turned to mush as he gave into the way Jean's hands – which he had expected to feel rough – touched him so gently; he gave into the way Jean's lips felt against his own. Finally, Armin began to move his mouth along with him, a little bit unsure considering he'd never kissed anybody before, but so high that he didn't really care as long as it felt good. And that it did.

A muffled sound came from him as Jean deepened their innocent kiss at the feedback. And then another as the hand on the blonde's cheek redirected itself to Armin's hair, his fingers becoming tangled in the soft, blonde locks.

Armin hugged his arms around the taller boy more securely, wondering why he'd resisted this at all in the beginning. The way Jean touched him was so tender and respectful. There was no desperation or neediness ; nothing that indicated that the brunette wanted nothing more then the boy's body. Jean hadn't even attempted to press his tongue between his lips. Well... _yet_, anyway. Though Armin wasn't certain whether he was willing to go that far just yet or not. Before then, there was much research that he desired to do.

Armin craned his neck back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as his blush spread. His fingers curled around the fabric of Jean's jacket as yet another muffled sound that he'd never intended to make came from him. And with each sound, he could feel as Jean's touches became slightly more firm.

"ARMIN?"

A gasp tore it's way through Armin's throat and he quickly broke away from Jean, his eyes as large as saucers. A bright blush remained plastered upon his face and he seemed a bit breathless, but even so, he managed to speak frantically, his voice hushed, "Eren!? What the hell's Eren doing here!?"

That had been Eren's voice calling him alright. It'd been loud as it filled the empty space around them. The room was quite dim, it's only source of lighting being that of firelight. And there were tanks and pillars that towered over the both of them, hopefully sheltering them from unwanted eyes. So maybe Eren hadn't seen anything! Armin found that to be likely.

Jean huffed, taking a few steps away from Armin as he scratched at the back of his head, "What the hell. Of course that bastard shows up now of all times."

That only made Armin blush more so. He couldn't deny that he was rather disappointed also. Jean's lips had felt so firm and warm against his own. His mouth still tingled somewhat. "E-Eren?" Armin hesitantly called back, turning away from Jean so that he could face the direction of the room's entrance – which was where Eren was situated.

Armin could feel as dread took him the moment he caught sight of Eren approaching them. Would Eren be able to tell? Oh god. How would he tell him that he was most likely very much interested in having a committed, romantic relationship with Jean? Armin figured the dark haired boy would be overprotective of whoever Armin happened to go out with, but Jean was in an entirely different category from everybody else. Eren would kill him.

Eren's sharp, teal orbs flickered between Jean and Armin, a hint of suspicion dancing within their depths. His lips were pressed together in a tight frown as he asked, "Armin, you're sure taking a long time. What the hell did Jean write : a fucking bible?"

Armin shook his head from side to side rather quickly as Jean narrowed his eyes from behind the blonde. "N-no! We're all done now! Um." Armin turned back to gaze at Jean, his heart fluttering a bit. He didn't want to leave so soon, but he didn't want Eren to find out just yet either. He'd find a time and place for explanations. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Jean. You know, for that prep assignment Corporal Levi gave to you. I don't mind helping you out."

"Oh, you mean for our dat-" Jean covered himself up with nervous laughter, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then, Armin! T-thanks for editing my report and stuff."

Armin lipped apologies and then shared a brief smile with him before turning back around to follow Eren through the large room.

"Why would you guys wanna look over a report in this place, anyway," Eren's head whipped this way and that as he took in the dim, empty room. "It's actually kinda creepy."

The blonde forced a smile, "Because it's quiet."

"I guess..." Eren didn't need to say that he disapproved of Armin's being alone with Jean in such a dimly lit room. It was written all over his face.

Jean watched after the two as they left, his gaze locked on the blonde's back until he vanished from the room with Eren. He even managed to ignore the dark haired boy as he called just before disappearing from view, "Aren't you coming too, horseface? Or would you rather stay here all by yourself. If so, you're a helluva lot weirder then I thought."

Jean merely winced at that, his brow twitching for a moment as he began to leave also. But overall, his mind was still quite blank as he tried to process everything that had happened between him and Armin. He couldn't believe that Armin liked him back – that he had been so flustered to the point where Jean's hope was nearly misplaced, but had then accepted him on a date right as he was planning to leave. It all felt too good to be true. And then there'd been that kiss...

He was honestly so taken aback by everything, including every action; every gesture; and every word, that had occurred between them that he couldn't even bring himself to feel sad at Armin's sudden absence. Well... maybe just a little bit. But overall, he was on cloud nine.

"Hell, maybe something's working out for me for once," Jean muttered to himself, a soft smile spreading across his lips before he left the room, eager to begin planning out date possibilities as he brought along the swirls of new memories that the supply room now contained.

He only hoped that this time, memories wouldn't be the only thing that he was left with.

* * *

**Sorry for the slight angst at the end there, but I'm also a Jean x Marco shipper plus a huge angst writer, so I couldn't help myself. Haha. Though Jean x Armin is my OTP of SnK OTPs. Anyhow, let me know what you thought about it! I'd love it if you were to leave me a review! Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
